Press fit diode subassemblies are commonly used in vehicular extended thermal cycle minimal part robust rectifier assemblies, such as the type shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,184, the disclosure which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. These press fit diode subassemblies are formed as a subassembly of diode parts and press fitted within electrically conductive cooling plates of the rectifier assemblies. A stand-up diode lead extends upward from a diode cup that is usually press-fitted and interconnects various generator, e.g., alternator components. The press fit diode subassemblies include a lower cup, a silicon or other semiconductor diode die used as the diode or rectifying components, a stand-up diode lead, and an epoxy formed over the exposed diode lead and upper area of the cup. These types of rectifier assemblies using these diode subassemblies are produced throughout the United States and world, an example which is shown in the '184 patent. A plurality, such as six press fit diode subassemblies, are manufactured for each rectifier such as that disclosed in the '184 patent, although the number of diode subassemblies can vary depending on the type of rectifier and its end use.
The manufacturing techniques used in producing these press fit and similar diode subassemblies used in rectifiers are critical important and the techniques used can make a difference between a rectifier having a short life versus a longer life. Thus, it is critically important that the manufacturing processes of the diodes subassemblies be carefully monitored and controlled to obtain optimum diode production and rectifier operation.